Ichigo's war
by Kalendren
Summary: Set During the Hueco Mundo Arc Ichigo is fighting to save himself and his friends, He is made a Taicho in the Gotei thirteen and must now fight to bring down Aizen and protect his new found love Fukutaicho Hinamori. But can he protect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo's wa**r

Ichigo woke up he saw the orange shimmering of Orihime's little fairy things god he could never remember their name, he looked around Grimmjow was standing there quietly watching Orihime heal his injuries.

"Ichigo-Kun are you okay" Orihime knelt down beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine Orihime, what are you doing there isn't it you're job to kill me" he looked at Grimmjow wary as to why he was just standing there.

"I am here to make sure you didn't die so I could kick you're ass" Grimmjow stepped forward.

"Grimmjow I kicked you're arse once before why do I need to do it a second time" Ichigo stood and drew his sword. "I will make this quick I do not have any spare time" Bundling reiatsu in his left hand he pulled it down over his face. The crushing reiatsu hit, causing Grimmjow to fall to his knees. Ichigo was stronger much stronger now than when they last fought, he could hold his Hollow mask for ten minuets now. He walked towards Grimmjow "I don't have to kill you, you know, you might be useful if you help me now I will let you live to become stronger than we may fight on even ground what do you say?"

Grimmjow thought this over then nodded, Ichigo cancelled his mask and held out his hand. Grimmjow looked at it then accepted the hand and got to his feet.

"well what is it you want" Grimmjow asked him

"This is not going to end today I cant beat Aizen not now anyway if I can be beaten so easily by Ulquiorra then I need to be stronger, I need to get the others and get out that is it now" Ichigo stated simply he could feel something coming he didn't have much time. "You will help us get out, then you will spy on Aizen pass me information on what he is doing and when the time Is right help me take him down" Ichigo held out his hand.

"Course I will I hate Aizen and his lap dog Ulquiorra I may be a Hollow but I have pride this is our home and no Shinigami should be taking over this easily" Grimmjow shook his hand "We need a code a way to let each other know we are who we say we are."

Ichigo nodded thinking then it came to him "when we meet one will say rising sun to be replied with falling moon" Grimmjow nodded.

"Follow me I know where you're female friend is and that big guy is hurt bad" Grimmjow turned and walked away. Ichigo, Orihime and Neliel followed.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She had lost conciousness after killing Aaroniero that bastard Espada she had lost a lot of blood her head felt fuzzy and she couldn't move, her limbs felt heavy she had trouble drawing breath. "I'm going to die" she thought to herself "well I'm already dead but I will loose my soul I wonder what happens when a soul dies" she pondered this for a while before feeling a faint reiatsu moving towards her.

"Kurosaki-Kun Rukia is fading we must hurry" Orihime was clinging to him as he carried her following Grimmjow Neliel had no problem keeping pace there was something not right about that girl.

"We are here She is up in that tower I can not spend any more time here with you the possibility of detection is too great find me when you need to leave. I will not hesitate to attack you for the sake of loosing my cover." With that Grimmjow left.

"We need to reach her quickly Orihime hold on you too Neliel" Ichigo grabbed hold of the two girls and flash stepped up the side of the tower entering through the whole Rukia made. "Rukia" Ichigo dropped the two girls and ran to her side. "Hold on Orihime heal her QUICKLY!" Orihime rushed over and started healing her friend. Ichigo felt a powerful reiatsu approach. "Orihime hurry up we have company." Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back. He started bundling reiatsu in his hand. The explosion shook the tower and a figure stood in front of him. Tall and lanky with a psychotic grin on his face. Carrying some sort of blade that resembled two moons that should be far too heavy for him to carry.

"Hello there I am Nnoitra Espada number five" the Espada walked forwards. Flash stepping he was in front of Ichigo in a instant.

Neliel shuffled and Nnoitra looked down at her "YOU what are you doing here you should be dead Oderschvank."Nnoitra was angry and slight fear could be heard in his words. This display had distracted Ichigo, Nnoitra suddenly turned and struck Ichigo cutting him diagonally across his chest

blood sprayed into the sky and Ichigo fell back onto the floor struggling for breath. Blood seeped from his mouth.

"Itsygo...Itsygo get up Itsygo...ITSYGO" Neliel screamed the last word and a blinding light engulfed her the shock wave of reiatsu that followed knocked Nnoitra down and shattered the shield Orihime had erected. Nnoitra looked up and standing before him was the former third Espada. "You should not have harmed Ichigo for now you will die." Neliel took her zanpakuto in two hands and swung down at Nnoitra shearing through his shoulder.

There was no way he could win he hadn't expected Oderschvank to show up he thought she was dead after they sealed her power a Gillian or Adjuchas menos should of eaten her easily well that's what they had hoped. Nnoitra was brought back to reality as Neliel swung again this time he dodged got to his feet and flash stepped away fleeing the forgone conclusion of his death.

"Ichigo" Neliel turned and dropped down beside him. She lifted her hand over his chest wound it glowed a bright white. The skin could be seen knitting together as his wound was slowly healed. Ichigo coughed and the blood that had settled in his mouth came up.

He looked up to see a very beautiful arrancar looking back at him a mile on her face "Nellie" he asked in disbelief. She nodded "is Rukia ok" he asked panicked as he got up and run over to her. "Rukia."

The shinigami looked back at him and smiled "I am fine Ichigo" she said to stop him worrying "we have to find Renji and the others then get the hell out of here" Rukia stood up and grabbed onto Orihime as she nearly fell over.

"Orihime can you sense them" Ichigo looked over to her as they made there way across Las Noches towards Chad's last known location.

As they approached Ichigo felt not only Chad's reiatsu but another very familiar one. He looked over to Rukia "tell me I am not feeling this please."

Rukia laughed and looked at him "yes it is."

They stood there and standing next to a fully healed Chad was Kisuke Urahara.

"What on earth are you doing in Hueco Mundo Urahara" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah Kurosaki-Kun so glad you could make it although a little worse for ware you seem fine" he practically sang his words. "I was asked to intervene and get you out of here by the captain commander he sent a few of the other captains as well, Renji and Ishida are already back at the gate now please follow me." He walked off god that guy was so annoying he made this seem like a walk to the shop not through the centre of Las Noches.

They arrived at the gate without any trouble Ichigo saw every Taicho in the Gotei thirteen and their Fukutaicho's present. Also one other Shinigami he had never seen in soul society "DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Hi there son Urahara said he was going to pay you a visit thought I would tag along" Isshin grinned and looked at his son "My my you are a powerful shinigami arent you wouldn't expect any less from the son of a captain would you now."

Ichigo was gaping his dad his dad the biggest fool in the world was a ex Gotei captain. Jesus he needed a break.

Ichigo looked up he felt several very familiar reiatsu's approaching fast and a heck of a lot of unfamiliar ones. He turned to Urahara "GET US OUT OF HERE NOW."

All the captains looked up they could feel the reiatsu Zanpakuto were drawn. Ichigo turned to them "This is a fight we can not win the Espada's power gaps are too great if numbers two and three are there we are dead you should not use the others as a guide now move" Ichigo barked the order they all fell back to the gate.

They were upon them Urahara was chanting his balls off trying to get the gate open. Aizen was there with his Espada all nine of them. And a fuck load of smaller arrancar the captains helld there none of them making a move the lieutenants behind them guarding Urahara. Renji, Chad, Ishida, Orihime and Rukia were at the back. Neliel stood next to Ichigo.

They were surrounded the arrancar moved in Numeros lead units of thirty or so Ichigo saw count them and you could get a number. One, two, three, four, five...shit this is fucked up. "Urahara a gate would help now."

"provide us a tunnel from the darkness to the light lead us from evil to the good open a path of light NOW!" Urahara finished chanting and a massive beam of light expanded around him it hit the ground making the ground tremble. There stood a gate "Everyone leave now." Urahara turned to the tunnel sending Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Inoue first. The Lieutenants fell back into the tunnel. Then the arrancar struck.

This wasn't just fighting this was fighting on the largest scale Ichigo had seen the captains were holding back the hundreds of arrancar and falling back to the gate. Ukitake passed through, followed by Unohana then Shunsuie, Soifon and Komamura all passed together then Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi passed through. It was Byakuya, Ichigo, Isshin, Kenpachi and Neliel left.

"On the count of three we all leave" Ichigo barked "One...Two...Three" They all jumped but one Neliel stayed and fought. "Neliel what are you doing" Ichigo shouted as he was pulled back.

"There is nothing for me in soul society I am a hollow no one will look past that good bye Itsygo" she smiled and the gate closed, the last sight Ichigo saw was Neliel cutting a blood swathe around her.

"No...no...NO no one was supposed to die" Ichigo hit floor causing a small crater to appear his reiatsu was going haywire he had no control at all at the moment.

All the captains were backing off even Kenpachi had a worried look on his face.

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD." Ichigo yelled and lost all control.

The shock wave hit his reiatsu rolling off him in waves the crushing force driving the Taicho's to their knees. The Fukutaicho's were flat to the floor and unable to breathe.

Isshin stood struggling to keep his feet on the floor and his body straight he walked up to Ichigo "sorry son" he hit him in the face knocking him out.

Ichigo awoke in a comfy bed that wasn't his he soon realised where he was when a shinigami walked past the foot of the bed. The fourth Division Hospital, he spent enough time here after rescuing Rukia.

"Ahh Kurosaki-Kun you are awake, how are you feeling. You took quite the hit from you're father and you let out a lot of you're reiatsu you could have died from that exhaustion. Unohana took out a small torch and checked his eyes while speaking to him.

"I feel fine Unohana" Ichigo replied simply

"Very well you may leave when you like just let someone know you have" with that Unohana walked off down the hall.

Unohana had arrived just in time for the captains meeting.

Yamamoto stood up on his platform "We are called here today to consider the restructure of captaincy in the Gotei thirteen, as you are all aware we are missing three captains, Division five is in dire need of leadership because of the mental state of it's Fukutaicho. What are the propositions for this matter" He sat down again to let the captains discuss the matter.

Twenty minuets passed when Ukitake stepped forward and bowed to Yamamoto. "We have reached a conclusion that might well solve the problems Yamamoto-Sotaicho we propose the reinstatement of Kurosaki Isshin as captain of Division Nine and..."

"I know what you're second proposition is going to be Ukitake-Taicho and I agree" Yamamoto interrupted Ukitake before he could finish but the captain merely bowed and backed away from the podium "He will need to be trained and I can think of no other person suited for the job than Momo Hinamori she is as you all know a Kido master and this is the area in which he lacks ability. If we are all agreed to promoting the Kurosaki's say aie" Yamamoto looked over the crowd of captains.

Every hand went up with the unanimous "aie."

"Very well we shall need both Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki here and both Momo Hinamori and Shuhei Hisagi they will all be informed of the changes a meeting will be set for tomorrow, there will be a ceremony in one week for the promotions dismissed" With a crack of his cane on the ground the captains meeting ended.

The Taicho's all left the throne room.

Hitsugaya looked worried but knowing him none of the other captains were bothered by it. _"I hope Momo can take this" _Hitsugaya was worried how Momo might take to having a new Taichon. "Matsumoto" he barked his Fukutaicho appearing in a Instant.

"Yes Hitsugaya-Taicho" Matsumoto bowed.

"We have a errand to run follow me" With that Hitsugaya turned and walked away Matsumoto following.

Momo was sat in her room a cup of warm sake in her hands looking into the fire that blazed in the hearth.

Knock...Knock.

She rose from her chair and went to the door opening it to find standing their Toshiro and Rangiku. "Shiro-Chan. Rangiku-San what are you doing here"

"Evening Momo may we come in" Toshiro asked not bothered by the use of his nickname.

Momo nodded and stepped back opening the door. They entered her small apartment Toshiro knelled on the floor while Rangiku flopped down into the spare chair. Momo sat herself back in her chair.

"Would either of you like some warm Sake" she offered.

"No thank you Momo and Rangiku will have none either" Toshiro said while looking at his Fukutaicho. "We are here to inform you that commencing tomorrow you will have some new duties." Toshiro stopped took a breath then carried on "You will be training a new Taicho in the use of Kido one Kurosaki Ichigo" He stopped and looked at her. "This is because he will be the new Taicho of Division five."

Momo's eyes widened the thoughts tumbling through her head. "new Taicho but Aizen he might come back" Hinamori blurted out before she could stop it.

"Momo he is not coming back, he tried to kill you and Toshiro" Rangiku walked over to the young girl and pulled her into a hug. "You must learn to forget about Aizen he only used you're trust of him to spread lies and deceive you into doing as he wished." She let Hinamori go.

Hinamori looked down at the ground embarrassed by her reaction to the news of Ichigo becoming her Taicho. "I know that its just hard for me to accept he never liked me only used me as a tool for his deception." She looked at the floor and raised her hand to her stomach she had been hurt in more ways than one. She had never been loved, as a living being her only memories were of pain. Then in the Rukongai she was alone till Toshiro's grandmother took her in Toshiro was the only person she could call family and he was so distant now that he was a Taicho.

"Momo are you okay" Toshiro asked standing and moving over to her. She nodded he pulled her into a hug "you know I will always be here for you" he let her go. "There will be a meeting tomorrow to discuss the matter of you training Kurosaki I suggest you get some rest, Matsumoto we are leaving" with that he walked to the door. "Good night Momo" he left followed by Matsumoto.

Kurosaki Ichigo was supposed to be her Taicho she remembered seeing him when he had come to rescue Rukia, the time after wards she had tried to talk to him a few times. He was nice and courteous to her but with his looks he probably had pretty girls talking to him all the time.

Sighing she turned finished her Sake and went to bed what will be will be.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" The shinigami questioned.

"Yes"

"Come with me please" The Shinigami turned and left his room. Did he just walk in? Ichigo thought to himself then got up and followed the Shinigami. He followed the Shinigami not saying a word they stopped outside a huge set of doors they were at least fifty feet tall. "You may enter" then the Shinigami walked off leaving Ichigo stood in front of the doors.

He walked up and laid his palm on the door they opened slowly revealing a long chamber a red carpet running down the middle to a podium upon which stood a large chair. The Taicho's were in two rows along the sides of the carpet and the Yamamoto-Sotaicho sat in the chair. In front of the podium stood a shinigami with his back to him.

"Approach Kurosaki Ichigo" Yamamoto said and Ichigo slowly walked forward and stood next to the other Shinigami. Out the corner of his eye he spotted Hinamori standing behind Ukitake-Taicho. He looked at the other Shinigami his eyes widened it was his Dad why the hell would he be here. He was about to say something when Yamamoto spoke.

"We are here to discuss yesterdays matter of the promotion of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Ichigo to the rank of Taicho." Ichigo stood there Dumbfounded him a Taicho. "We have considered this the best path for the Gotei Thirteen Kurosaki Isshin you will receive you're former position of Taicho of Division nine." Isshin nodded Yamamoto "Kurosaki Ichigo you will receive the position as Taicho of Division five" Ichigo nodded shock plastered over his place. "You're Fukutaicho's will remain as those present, Fukutaicho Hinamori please come forward." Hinamori walked forward and stood before Yamamoto. "You will teach Kurosaki Ichigo Kido and reiatsu control he will need to have these abilities for his role as Taicho. There is a formal ceremony in a weeks time all dismissed" He banged his cane on the floor the Taicho's turned and left the room.

"I will speak to you later son I have to see Jushiro and Shunsuie we have some catching up to do" With that his father was gone leaving him and Hinamori alone.

"Well I guess, I'm going to be Taicho" Ichigo said a confused look on his face arm behind his head scratching his hair.

"Yeah I guess" Hinamori said not looking at him.

"What's wrong Hinamori" Ichigo asked concerned for the poor girl, she had to go through so much and the defection of Aizen had completely destroyed her trust in people and left her severely mentally scarred.

"Nothing Kurosaki-Taicho" Hinamori replied still eyes downcast.

"Hinamori if I am going to be Taicho and you are going to be my teacher I will have no titles involved call me Ichigo." Ichigo looked at her. He liked Hinamori at least she had tried to talk to him after he came to save Rukia everybody else just ignored him with the exception of Ukitake and Zaraki. Ikkaku had become a good friend as had Renji and Yumichika. But Hinamori had been the one to talk to him and try to get to know him not as the reckless dangerous Ryoka when he arrived.

"Okay Ichigo" Hinamori looked up and smiled.

"Look Hinamori if I am going to be you're Taicho I will need a lot of help and I think we should get to know each other come on lets go for a walk" Held out his hand for Hinamori. She smiled and took his hand.

They left the chamber walking side by side Hinamori with a small smile on her face.

Toshiro stood on a building overlooking the chambers entrance he could see the smile on Hinamori's face and the calmness of her Reiatsu "Thank you Ichigo." He flash stepped away.

They walked around together talking for quite a while. They ended up at the training fields Hinamori clapped her hands together "Perfect we can train." she grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him to the Kido range. She stood facing him and started to explain "ok the main thing to Kido is concentration and manipulation of ones spirit force. There are four parts to Kido number one is the incantation then the category this is destructive art or way of binding then comes the arts number and finally its name you with me so far ichigo." Hinamori looked at him expectantly.

"I think so it seems rather simple" Ichigo said a confused look plastered on his face.

"Can you focus you're spirit energy Ichigo" Hinamori asked him

"Errrr not really when I tried that when breaking in here I almost destroyed the Shiba household" Ichigo said with a grin while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ok then we will start with the basics Sensing and hiding Reiatsu." Momo walked over to him and gestured for him to sit down while indicating the seat next to her. "Now I am going to teach you how to sense Reiatsu. This is easy in soul society everything has reiatsu so" she picked a rose "take this look at it close you're eyes try to picture the rose can you feel it without looking at it." She took the roe away.

"I...can sense it" Ichigo looked at Hinamori and followed her movements "I can see a small pink glow it's the rose I can sense it's movements" Ichigo followed Hinamori's movements

"okay well done Ichigo try to sense me" Hinamori slowly put out her reiatsu.

Ichigo concentrated on picturing Momo. Her beautiful features and that distinctive bun. He could see a dark pink glow emanating from her. "I can see it I can see you're reiatsu" he opened his eyes and saw Momo.

She smiled "well done Kurosaki-kun" she sat down next to him. "Try sensing someone else how about Toshiro" she rested her head on his shoulder. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"are you tired Momo" he asked her.

She nodded "I am I haven't been sleeping much lately ever since the incident with Aizen I just cant accept it, I know he used me but he was the first person to show me affection he was like a farther to me." She started to cry this was the most she had opened up to anyone not even Toshiro and he was like her brother. "After Toshiro became Taicho he became so cold and never spoke to me outside of a meeting" She clutched his arm and started sobbing into his shoulder. "It's just no one ever loved me I always felt alone and Aizen was the only person there." She sobbed into his shirt.

Ichigo didn't know what to do girls were never his area. He pulled her close and held her "quiet now Momo" he said to her his tone soothing and quiet "there's no need to cry any more, you will always have me now you ever need anything or anyone I will be there for you." Ichigo meant this he would never let any one he cared about suffer.

Slowly he stopped crying. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun" she looked up to him and smiled. _"I want to kiss him" _she shook her head where did that come from. Momo looked at Ichigo and was drawn into his amber orbs she looked away "it's late I am getting tired I think we should go home."

Ichigo was a little taken aback at her sudden change in attitude "Momo I didn't do anything did I you seem a little worried" Ichigo he looked at her worried that he might of upset her.

"oh...no no no Kurosaki-Kun you have done nothing wrong it's just we have...a lot to do tomorrow with training you to take over the Division." she smiled at him then took his hand "come walk me home."

He smiled got up and they walked back to Hinamori's.

"Thank you Ichigo you...have really helped me" she smiled at him.

"I should be thanking you Hinamori you are the one teaching me without this I would be useless as a Taicho...anyway I should get going" Ichigo turnt to leave. Hinamori reached out and grabbed his wrist spinning him back to face her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Kurosaki-Kun" she smiled and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Training, Training, Training**

Knock...Knock...Knock

Ichigo rolled over and sat up in bed "Ahhhhhh...come in" Ichigo yawned and placed his legs over the edge of the bed put his slippers on and got up he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a hakima and out it on. Walking into the living room he saw Hinamori standing there. "Oh morning Hinamori"

Momo blushed a deep red when Ichigo walked into the room all he had on was a hakima leaving him naked from the waist up. Muscle bound guys were a dime a dozen in soul society but there was something about Ichigo's chiselled features that drove her crazy.

"errrr...i thought we could get started on some more training today Kurosaki-Taicho." she said while trying to avert her gaze from him.

"Yeah sure" Ichigo replied while getting himself a glass of water. "And Momo how many times have I told you to call me Ichigo I don't think I could stand being called Taicho all day every day. Especially not by friends" he smiled at her to make sure she knew he wasn't angry.

"Okay...Ichigo-kun" smiling and blushing deeply she spoke in a very quiet tone "I will wait here while you get dressed Ichigo-kun."

"Wont be a moment Momo" Ichigo finished his drink and went back into the bedroom emerging moments later In full shinigami regalia. "Shall we go then" Ichigo reached out and took Hinamori's hand and flash stepped off to the training grounds.

Hinamori sat down on the grass and Ichigo sat down next to her.

"Now Ichigo yesterday I showed you how to sense Reiatsu we need to be sure you can competently sense Reiatsu and recognise when someone is approaching." Hinamori got up "I'm going to go get some other Shinigami to help. Just wait here" She smiled and flash stepped away.

She went to the eleventh Division barracks and found Ikkaku and Yumichika sitting outside drinking, drinking at nine in the morning. "Hey Ikkaku, Yumichika could you do me a favour please" Momo gave them her cutest smile no one could resist it.

"Sure Momo what do you need" Ikkaku could not resist her smile.

"Could you help me with Ichigo's training"

"Why certainly lead the way" Yumichika said and stood up

"Thank you just need to get a few other people first" Momo lead them off to the sixth Division office. She walked in to see Renji sitting behind his desk. "Hello Renji could you help me. I promise it will be more fun than paper work."

"Course Momo anything is better than this" he said standing up "what do you need help with"

"Training Ichigo"

"Okay lets go" Renji picked up Zabimaru and followed Momo out.

"we need to go to the tenth division" Momo said and flash stepped away followed by the others. Landing in the tenth division courtyard Momo walked up to the offices. She knocked on the door.

"Enter" came a Icy unfriendly voice from inside. Momo gulped and pushed the door open. Toshiro sat behind his desk and watched Momo approach and bow. "What can I do for you Hinamori Fukutaicho" he said and looked at her.

"Excuse me for asking Hitsugaya Taicho but would you be able to assist me in the training of Kurosaki Taicho" Momo asked her head still bowed to the floor.

"I have a large amount of paper work Hinamori Fukutaicho therefore I can not assist you good day" With that Hitsugaya returned to his papers.

"Please Shiro-chan but I really need you're help" Momo asked him this is what she hated, ever since Aizen's deception he had been so distant from her and the other night was the only time in the months since Aizen left that he had shown her any affection. "Why are you being so cold to me I'm sorry Shiro so so sorry" she was crying now.

Toshiro sighed he could not stand to see her like this "my whole life I devoted to protecting you, even when I was protecting you from Ichimaru you attacked me, you have no idea how that made me feel to see the person I had dedicated my life to protecting attack me with such desire to kill. You tore my heart out Momo, I always treated you like a sister and you turned on me." Toshiro stopped and looked at Momo she had fallen to her knees face in her hands sobbing quietly. He got up and walked over to her he took her into his arms. "And I forgive you" he said quietly and held her.

Slowly Momo stopped crying and pulled Toshiro into a tight hug. "Thank you Shiro-chan."

"Now what did you want me to do" Hitsugaya stood up and his face returned to the impassive Taicho look.

"I need you to help me train Ichigo-sama he needs to be able to sense Reiatsu in combat" Momo said.

"Very well I could use a break from doing my paperwork and this seems like a god enough reason. If you will excuse me for a moment" he walked over to a door in the room "MATSUMOTO I AM GOING OUT YOU **WILL** DO THIS PAPERWORK" he turned to Momo with the beginning of a smile on his face "shall we go" he followed a beaming Momo out the office.

The group made their way to the training grounds to find Ichigo lying on his back looking at the clouds. "Ichigo please at least try to look like you are serious about training" Momo said while running over to him.

"What I was just waiting for you to come back." Ichigo said while rising to his feet "so what am I going to be doing." He asked and arched a eyebrow upon seeing the others.

"well we are going to teach you how to sense Reiatsu while fighting and how to locate someone by sensing their Reiatsu. So... we will attack you while...you have you're eyes closed"Hinamori paused several times worried Ichigo might call this idea crazy.

"all right makes sense" Ichigo said looking at them and drawing Zangetsu off his back. "Shall we get started" Ichigo Flash stepped into the centre of the field and closed his eyes. He focused on finding the Reiatsu of each of them. Hitsugaya's was ice blue and calm as a lake, Ikkaku's was black and fierce like a fire roaring yet controlled, Yumichika's was a motley of blue purple and red it was organised and seemed like it was straining on a leash he must be powerful but can hide it well. Renji had the most aggressive Reiatsu out the group his was a violent red and was constantly flowing and pulsing impatiently. Momo's was a dark pink and calm so serene Ichigo was straining to feel it she was so calm whereas before it was erratic and constantly moving like it was confused as to where it should stay but now it was calm and flowing gently like a trickling stream.

Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto and focused on masking his Reiatsu. He flash stepped in and went to strike Ichigo and was blocked. Needless to say Hitsugaya was shocked as were the others Ichigo had blocked him just by sensing his barely detectable Reiatsu. Renji flash stepped in and went to strike...thin air Ichigo had flash stepped away. Ikkaku tried to sneak up behind him Ichigo sensed his intentions and spin kicked him in the head.

Then It was on they all went all out on Ichigo. None of them touched him he either blocked, dodged or hit them back. They were a blur of movement it was surely a site to see.

Hinamori flash stepped behind him to strike Ichigo felt her warm Reiatsu and spun grabbed her wrist he let her go and flash stepped away. Several minuets later they stopped.

"I never thought I would say this but you are very good Kurosaki you learn faster than I did" Hitsugaya laughed and clapped Ichigo on the back "any way I should get back and make sure Matsumoto done good work bye Kurosaki, Hinamori" With that Hitsugaya left.

"I should probably get going too" Renji stood and sheathed Zabimaru "I have work to do and I certainly don't want to get Byakuya pissed see you guys later" He too left for his Division.

"Well I had fun Kurosaki but we have new recruits to train see you later call me when you are free and we can go out for a drink, come Yumichika" Ikkaku stood and nodded to his friend.

"Bye Kurosaki, Hinamori may the day remain beautiful for you're training" With that the pair flash stepped away.

"looks like it is just us now Momo" Ichigo looked said to her, he looked around to see a bright red Momo. He laughed "what's up with you"

"Nothing...nothing ermm" Momo struggled to think of something to hide her embarrassment "now you can sense Reiatsu brilliantly I might add ermm we should work on concealing it"she jumped up and stood in-front of Ichigo she had managed to calm down and get her blush to go away. "Now suppressing ones Reiatsu is easy but the stronger you're Reiatsu the harder it is to suppress" Momo stopped and took a breath. "I can sense you have tremendous Reiatsu but you control very little of it most of it seeps off into the atmosphere" Momo giggled at Ichigo's surprised expression it looked like he had just been slapped by a fish. She managed to stop giggling enough to carry on "so I want you to try and sense you're own Reiatsu." Momo closed her eyes and focused on finding her Reiatsu .Ichigo did the same he could see his Reiatsu a mixture of black and blue a deep dark blue it was amazing and beautiful. He followed its flow into his body and there he saw it a black and blue raging fire he could see the tongues of the fire breaking off and flowing into the air this was how much he was leaking.

Momo could see his Reiatsu that amazing roaring giant of power and the amount dissipating into the atmosphere affecting every one around him. "Have you found it Ichigo" she opened her eyes and saw him nod. "Now hiding is quite simple in technique you just need the will power to do it" she too a deep breath. "Visualise a black hole in you're body. Now force you're reiatsu into the hole and fill it fill it up with all you're Reiatsu" She done this herself.

Ichigo could feel Hinamori's Reiatsu slowly disappear then Vanish no not quite vanish he could still sense a small warm glow come from her.

He focused all his power and sent it into the hole. He sent it all but no matter how much he sent more replaced it. "It's no use Momo no matter how much I send into the hole more replaces it" Ichigo looked at her.

Momo was confuse this should seal ones Reiatsu until they released it if this was true he must have tremendous amounts of Reiatsu. "Okay try this take you're Reiatsu and redirect it in a circle around yourself" Ichigo nodded.

He focused his reiatsu into a current that circled himself. Momo watched in awe as Ichigo's Reiatsu flared and started circling himself getting faster and stronger. Momo was forced to her knees as the pressure built. There was a flash and burst of pressure that forced her flat to the floor, then nothing.

Ichigo had his Reiatsu circling him, he was thinking what if he channelled it into the hole and just let it circle him and go into the hole. He redirected the channel into the mental hole and his Reiatsu vanished as it went from his core into the sealed state.

Momo got to her feet Ichigo had completely sealed his Reiatsu it was gone she could not feel anything. "WOW."

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and saw a rather dishevelled Momo in front of him. "Crap Momo you okay."

"Yes yes I'm fine the pressure was a bit much for me" she dusted off her hakima "you seem to of gotten the hang of it Ichigo, you have completely hidden you're Reiatsu. I can't feel a thing" Momo run up to him and pulled him into a huge hug.

Thinking it no more than a friendly hug Ichigo returned it. "So what's next on the training agenda Mrs Hinamori" Ichigo said with a grin. She glared at him taking the mick out of her.

"Well how about some Kido since you have a decent control over you're Reiatsu now you arent liable to have a spell blow up in you're face." Momo walked over to the Kido range.

She stopped in front of one of the ranges and turned to face Ichigo. "The basis to Kido is very simple it is all about learning the incantation and Reiatsu control" she stopped "I told you all this yesterday didn't I" She stopped again with a confused look on her face "Did I tell you this yesterday"

"errr I don't really know maybe if you did I forgot" Ichigo was trying to remember if she had told him about Kido or not

Momo waved her hand "Oh well If I did I did ill just tell you again" she smiled and carried on talking. "Like I said the basis is knowing the incantation and controlling you're Reiatsu. The Reiatsu control is important too little and the spell wont work or will have the power of a disabled fruit fly too much and you could loose control of the spell and blow yourself up" she stopped and took a breath. "Each Kido follows the same order, first the incantation then the type of kido after that is the Kido's number and finally the name of the Kido you with me so far Ichigo."

she made it sound as if it was the easiest thing in the world so I nod."Yeah I get you"

"Good well start with something easy, way of destruction number two, fist of the earth, This is slightly more useful than way of destruction number one but they don't even bother teaching that so we will start with this." she stopped took up the Kido stance one leg forward one back right hand pointed to the target with the left pressed onto the back of it. She started chanting "Mother nature, force of the earth come and crush thine enemies, way of destruction number two, FIST OF THE EARTH" She thrust her hands onto the ground, the ground shook and the earth shot up forming a row of spikes each six feet tall from Momo to the target dummy. One spike shot up directly below it and impaled the dummy.

Momo stood panting "now that was a level two Kido and look at the damage it can do if used properly."

Ichigo stood there mouth hanging open now he knew why Momo was a Kido master her power with the arts was frightening. "Errr yeah I think I see the uses in Kido now."

Momo giggled at his expression he was cute when he wasn't scowling. No she couldn't he was going to be her Taicho she couldn't. She turned away "Now you try." she looked back at him "take the stance I did." Ichigo nodded and took the stance she had shown. "Now channel a little Reiatsu into you're hands and start the spell" Ichigo nodded. "When you finish the chant thrust you're hands into the ground and push the Reiatsu you built into the ground"

"Mother nature, force of the earth come and crush thine enemies, way of destruction number two, FIST OF THE EARTH" Ichigo shouted and crashed his hands into the earth. The explosion of Reiatsu that left his hands bored a hole in the ground. The earth shook violently and the spikes crashed out the ground at a tremendous speed.

Momo jumped back just in time to avoid a spike and crashed to the earth with the Reiatsu shock wave that hit her there were hundreds all shooting out at different angles some were thirty feet tall. How could he do so much damage with a level two Kido it shouldn't be possible.

The spikes stopped and Ichigo stood. "err oops" he had a stupid grin on his face "errm I kinda broke the field sorry" he stood there scratching his head.

Momo couldn't contain her laughter and rolled around on the floor laughing.

Byakuya looked up from his paper work. The reiatsu that was suddenly released was on a unprecedented scale. He stood took Senbonzakura from the wall and walked out the office if this was a intruder they were in big trouble.

Kenpachi looked away from the shinigami he had just beaten to submission this reiatsu that he felt was huge. The psychotic grin that everyone feared appeared on his face "this could be fun" he turned to Yachiru "we are going hunting."

Yachiru jumped onto to his shoulder "that way Ken-Chan" she pointed toward the training fields and he was off.

Yamamoto looked up from his papers on his desk. He felt the Reiatsu and instantly stood he turned to Chojiro "call all the captains to the training fields Now!" he barked the last word Chojiro nodded and left the room to gather the messengers. Yamamoto picked up his cane and flash stepped away.

Momo felt several people approaching and stopped laughing they were approaching quickly she looked to Ichigo he felt them too. He offered her his hand she took it and got to her feet just as every Taicho appeared in front of them.

Yamamoto stepped forward "What happened here" he turned to see the devastation that was the Kido range.

Momo looked up "I was teaching Kurosaki-Taicho kido Yamamoto-Sotaicho" she bowed as Ichigo stepped in front of her not liking the look of things.

"I just performed way of destruction number two Sotaicho sir" He bowed his head hoping that he could clear up the mess.

Byakuya looked up "how could you preform so much destruction with a level two spell it is not possible..."

Yamamoto cut him off "you mean to say Kurosaki done this with a level two spell" Hinamori and Ichigo nodded "hmm I would like you to show me you're level of Kido power please Hinamori show him way of destruction number four." Hinamori nodded and turned to Ichigo.

"Now you know how to perform Kido it should be simple." she stuck out her fore finger on her right hand "you channel the reiatsu to you're fore finger the incantation is..."

Yamamoto held up his hand "Without the incantation Hinamori"

she nodded "then say way of destruction number four white lightning" a shot of energy sprang from her finger and obliterated a rock.

Ichigo nodded and held out his fore finger.

Yamamoto cut in "Use as much force as you can Kurosaki"

Ichigo nodded to him and forced as much Reiatsu into his hand and finger as he could. The force surrounding his arm was amazing the blue and black force was visible revolving around his arm. Ichigo spoke slowly and calmly "Way of Destruction Number four White Lightning" The energy leaped from his finger a beam six inches wide of blue energy shot out. It impacted one of the spikes the force of impact obliterated the rock the back blast through the Taicho's back. Momo was forced onto her back Ichigo just stood their he lowered his arm.

As the dust cleared the level of devastation could be seen a crater in the ground twelve feet across was all that was left.

Yamamoto turned to Kurosaki "for the safety of yourself and those around you we should find some way to limit you're power like we did with Kenpachi" he turned to Kurotsuchi "please begin on a limiter Taicho" Kurotsuchi nodded.

"I will make all haste Sotaicho" he turned and flash stepped back to his lab.

Yamamoto turned to Ichigo and Hinamori "I would appreciate it if you ceased the Kido training until Kurotsuchi is done with the limiter. As these large bursts of Reiatsu could prove too much for some shinigami this could be fatal also if you release too much Reiatsu at once it could prove dangerous for you." He turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to them "you could also tear a opening between here and the real world that could could prove troublesome" he turned and walked away. The other Taicho's followed him and left to their respective divisions.

Momo turned to Ichigo his face showing confusion hers disbelief.

"Did Yamamoto tell me in too powerful" Ichigo could not believe it he always thought he needed to become stronger and better they only just got out of Hueco Mundo with Orihime he wondered what she was up to Rukia and Renji as well. He knew Ishida Chad and Orihime had gone home along with his Dad and Urahara. Renji and Rukia had returned to work he hadn't seen either of them oh well if they weren't around he couldn't get them hurt.

Momo watched as Ichigo drifted off into thought. She wondered where she stood what was she to Ichigo a friend a mentor or maybe more he had shown her some affection but that was just friendly hugs nothing more she wondered.

"Momo do you think we could visit the real world I want to see my father and visit Urahara and Youruichi" Ichigo turned to look at her.

"I don't see why we cant but we would probably have to wait for that limiter."

Ichigo nodded "Okay it can wait."

Several days passed with nothing much happening Ichigo and Momo kept training in his hiding and sensing Reiatsu. He became quite proficient in sensing Reiatsu and could do it subconsciously now he could also completely hide his Reiatsu. He accidentally caused quite a stir when he hid it for a whole day and suddenly released it Seireitei went into lock down because they thought there was a intruder. Ichigo was quite embarrassed about that especially when Soifon showed up with the special forces.

Finally a week after beginning it Kurotsuchi finished his project it was a great enhancement upon Kenpachi's limiter in that it wasn't as big or obvious. He went to Yamamoto to announce completion and to summon Kurosaki. "I have finished the limiter Sotaicho" He bowed and handed the item to Yamamoto.

He took it and looked at it, it was a silver and gold ring just touching it drained his Reiatsu. It was intricately woven and carved it, it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship with a snarling wolf head it had little rubies for eyes, Kurotsuchi had really outdone himself. "This will limit his power by how much Kurotsuchi."

"it should limit it to Fifty percent but we could not measure the boys power the scales did not go high enough if I didn't know it was impossible I would say the boys Reiatsu was limitless." Kurotsuchi looked at the Sotaicho expecting a comment but his expression hadn't changed at all .

Yamamoto turned to Chojiro "Please call in Kurosaki" Chojiro nodded and left to find Ichigo.

Chojiro found Ichigo only barely the boy had become good at hiding his Reiatsu as second division found out when they spent the whole day looking for him. Ichigo was in a clearing in one of the many forests Zangetsu laid on his lap meditating. Chojiro called out softly he had immense respect for this boy especially after he beat him bare handed. "Kurosaki-Taicho Yamamoto-Sotaicho requests you come to the audience chamber immediately."

Ichigo heard Chojiro calling him and withdrew from his inner world. Opening his eyes he saw Chojiro back peddle.

Chojiro got the shock of his life Ichigo's eyes were red and black and his Reiatsu was visible a black and red vortex surrounding him.

Ichigo took a deep breath and withdrew his Reiatsu the vortex dissipated and his eyes returned to normal. He jumped to his feet and placed Zangetsu on his back he turned to Chojiro and said "lead the way" he followed the Fukutaicho to the audience chamber.

He walked up the now familiar carpet stopping at the foot of the dais he bowed and waited for Yamamoto to speak.

"Kurosaki, Kurotsuchi-Taicho has finished construction of you're Reiatsu limiter with this item you may continue you're training in Kido and visit the living world as you wish. You will still have you're power limited as is standard practice for any Taicho or Fukutaicho. " Yamamoto threw the limiter to Ichigo, he caught it and looked at it, it was truly beautiful "wear this as you would a normal ring it will limit you're Reiatsu to fifty percent" Ichigo nodded and placed the ring on his right hand middle finger. He instantly felt his Reiatsu lessen but the power still burned within him he was still one of the most powerful beings in Souls society.

He bowed to Yamamoto and then to Kurotsuchi "thank you Yamamoto-Sotaicho and thank you Kurotsuchi-Taicho."

"You are welcome Kurosaki you are dismissed" with a wave of his hand he dismissed Ichigo and Kurotsuchi.

A/N:

Well here is chapter two I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Training and the mission**

I will start this chapter with a A/N.

Before anyone says anything I know I buggered the time line a little with saying Kurotsuchi spent a week making the limiter. But it would make sense to put back the trials and promotions until Ichigo had the limiter, so here we go chapter three :D

The days passed with Ichigo training under Hinamori and Ukitake. He was progressing well in his Kido. But there was something worrying him. He hadn't heard from Orihime, Chad, Ishida or his dad since they had returned to the human realm even though his dad was a captain again he would have to go and see them.

Byakuya left the first division office, he was ordered to find Kurosaki and that was what he was going to do. The boy he was a training freak that was all he did since he got here Rukia had told him all that was going on with her promotion to Lieutenant of the thirteenth division she had not done much else apart from work. He headed to the practice field.

Ichigo began chanting the sixty first kido of destruction. "Life of the earth, destructive nature bring down the wrath of nature upon the enemy way of destruction number sixty one Earth hammer" Ichigo shouted the last part wrenching his hands down. The earth around him shot up and cam crashing down on the practice dummy, he directed his hand to the next one and the dirt and stone followed swirling around in a display of death crushing the targets.

Byakuya stood watching the boy train, he was a fast learner his ability to learn could be considered frightening he learned so quickly, he snapped out of it and walked towards ichigo.

Ichigo felt Byakuya approach actually he felt his intention when he left the first division. He turned to look at him waiting for the order. "Kurosaki-Taicho Yamamoto-Sotaicho has requested you report to the first division immediately"Byakuya looked at him waiting for a reply or acknowledgment of the order.

Ichigo looked at him, with a flick of the wrist canceled the kido, "Momo, Ukitake thank you can we continue this later please." the pair nodded Ichigo turned back to Byakuya "okay." The pair flash stepped away to the first division.

Ichigo walked into the office while Byakuya waited outside. He walked up to the desk bowed and waited.

"Kurosaki Ichigo you have a mission to perform, as you know Karakura town is the location of the largest amount of spiritually aware people all of them being you're friends, as such they will believe you. We need you to go to Karakura and bring here every spiritually aware persons you know."

Ichigo looked at Yamamoto was he serious.

"We need people in the real world to be our eyes and ears there are only so many suitable shinigami for long term deployment and they are needed here. So we need you're friends to keep Karakura safe and provide us with information on hollow movement. Also you will not have to worry about them any more as they could protect themselves. You are dismissed"

Ichigo bowed and walked out of the office, past Byakuya and out the door.

He walked to the fifth squad office Hinamori was behind her desk hard at work, "Hey Momo can I talk for a sec." Momo looked up Ichigo looked annoyed, confused and worried that scowl of his told a lot.

"Of course Ichigo you are my Taicho after all so you really do not need to ask"

Ichigo sighed and sat on his desk thinking "Yamamoto wants me to go to Karakura and bring all my friends back this includes my family as well, cause he wants to train them as spies basically and use them as the first line of defense against the hollows when they attack."

Momo looked on her expression unchanging letting Ichigo say all what was on his mind.

"I mean I want my family here safe but I don't want to bring them into this...the war. Oh jeez I don't know why does this shit always have to happen" Ichigo had his head in his hands trying to think of a way out of this. He had responsibility thrust upon him he couldn't cope with it all he worried every waking moment about his friends and family the arrancar could attack any moment and he wasn't there to protect them.

"Ichigo you can't protect everyone its just not possible you are a Taicho now you have to protect the squad and with you're friends and family here they will be safe so we should go and get them. This means one less thing to worry about for you." Momo walked forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder, Ichigo felt the warmth of Momo's hand he reached out placing his hand on hers.

Momo was focusing on Ichigo and his hand on hers she didn't see him reach out and pull her into his arms and a firm embrace.

Ichigo felt all his worries flow away. Momo wrapped her arms around Ichigo, he buried his head in her shoulder and held on tightly not wanting to let her go he needed someone anyone he could confide in and this had become Hinamori.

The day drifted by as Ichigo prepared a unit to go to the real world he had settled on the the third seat Shinji Hakukoto, fourth seat Hanadama Kotetsu, fifth seat Kunaraku Shonoto. Also three non seated shinigami, that Ichigo had a feeling about they had slightly higher than average reiatsu but there was something. Something there was it potential no it was power sitting just under the reiatsu there was a key point they would have to reach, like he did to unlock this power. That is why he decided to take them with him, Shanso Renari, Manari Shenaro and Temari Kalcentaru. Plus Hinamori would be going with, each of them were packing bags Ichigo had advised the others on what to take. He was in his room packing his bags they were each taking a over night bag they shouldn't be gone much longer how should he do this should he be authoritarian and order them like a regular Taicho or ask them as a friend. What would he do with Mizuiro and Keigo they didn't know about soul reapers and he was supposed to bring them here god this was going to be a long day. He got up and went to the ready room.

He waited a few minuets till the others started arriving, Momo was the last in with a package under her arm.

She walked into the ready room package under her arm she walked up to Ichigo "Kurosaki Taicho this came from the first devision for you" she handed him the package and went to the seats where the others were.

Ichigo opened the package he reached in and took the cloth bundle. Opening it out he saw his Taicho's Haori it was thigh length and had wrist length sleeves. He threw it around his shoulders it was tailored perfectly for him.

The group looked on as Ichigo put his Haori on they truly now had a new Taicho and this one was truly a great man.

Ichigo cleared his throat "we are going on a retrieval mission to the real world namely Karakura town my home town. The task is simple recover anyone with a high reiatsu I know of many mostly my friends these I will retrieve along with any one I might require considering there are two Quincy these should be left till last for us to retrieve as a whole group. You have thirty minuets before departure from the Senkai gate be there dismissed."

Ichigo turned and walked into the seated officer lounge only seats from the Taicho to the tenth were allowed in. He slumped into an armchair and buried his head into his hands he couldn't do this he couldn't ruin his friends lives by getting them into this they were living their lives the way they should. Chad, Ishida, Orihime no matter how hard he tried they always got involved and usually hurt. There was no way he could stop Rukia and Renji they were doing their jobs but he still didn't want them hurt especially them Renji was basically his brother and Rukia well Rukia was his third sister.

Momo walked in to see Ichigo in the chair head in hands and a slow drip of water he was crying the strongest man she knew crying. She walked over and knelt down in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Kurosaki-kun" she whispered as she pulled him into her arms.

He gripped onto her and held her tight tears falling down his cheeks. "Tell me Momo how many lives do you think I have ruined" she was shocked by this question. Ichigo had never ruined anyones life all he did was save people how could he.

"None Ichigo all you do is save people you cant ruin anyones life" she pushed him back and held his face in her hands looking him in the eyes. "You saved Rukia, you saved Orihime, you defended soul society from the Bount and you saved me you have never done anyone harm. You really cant you're name will not allow it Ichigo first guardian"

She looked into his eyes those beautiful amber orbs so full of courage and the will to protect but also so broken and confused. She couldn't resist the sudden urge she had it was like she was being pulled forwards, she lent forwards and kissed him.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and quickly closed as he fell into the kiss. As quickly as it started it finished Momo pulled back and looked away. "Kurosaki-kun I'm...I'm sorry" she looked down at the ground how stupid could she be kissing him.

"Momo..." Ichigo lent forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "Momo don't apologize" he pulled her forward and hugged her, she grabbed the front of his Haori and pulled him as close as she could. Ichigo looked at the clock on the wall "time to go" he let her go stood up and grabbed his bag Momo did the same and followed him out of the division and to the Senkai gate.

The other Shinigami stood their waiting for their captain, "What do you think of the captain " Shinji asked the others, they all thought about the new captain.

"Well he seems rather distant and pissed off most of the time, but the feeling of his reiatsu contradicts his exterior I think he is a very nice person putting on a facade" The group turned to look at Manari she looked like the typical blond bimbo but that was totally at odds with her sudden analysis of the captain. "What you all staring at" she looked behind herself.

"I think you're right Manari he seems nice and he is said to be the strongest person in Seireitei next to Sotaicho Yamamoto, I think we are lucky to have him" They all nodded at Hanadama's statement.

Ichigo and Momo walked up to the gate the Shinigami bowed as they approached "You all ready" Ichigo looked over them analyzing them he new he could trust them.

"Hai Taicho"

Ichigo nodded he held his hand out towards the gate and concentrated Ukitake had explained to open a Senkai gate he had to focus his reiatsu into the space think of the destination and say the incantation. _"Well here goes nothing"_ he thought and began the spell "Heavenly light guide us through this path in peaceful safety allow us to travel between the worlds and protect the innocent Senkai open!" the air shimmered in the gate arch with a flash of light the portal stood their, _"whew it worked"._ "Lets go" Ichigo walked through the gate closely followed by the others.

A/N well here is chapter three sorry for the slow update but I had to finish my college work first updates should come quite quickly now I am starting chapter four I will do that and chapter five before posting so that you wont have to wait that way I have always at least one chapter done lol.

I have discarded the ceremony there are more important things to do than a pompous ceremony.

There will be quite a few surprises for ichigo next chapter ;-)

anyway please Review they help me with ideas and let me know people actually like the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelations and duty**

They emerged in the Urahara shop basement "Follow me" Ichigo flash stepped up the stairs followed by the others.

He emerged to find Urahara ans Tessai waiting.

"Ahh hello Kurosaki, how may I be of assistance today" Urahara was so annoying with that fan of his and the bloody sing song voice but he was useful ans serious when the time called for it.

"I need eight Gigai's and human clothing ASAP" Ichigo was no nonsense just as a Taicho should be.

"I will get started right away Ichigo" the laughing manner had been discarded he was now business. " Ichigo they should be ready by tonight, Tessai come we have work to do" the pair left.

"Right we will split into two groups Shinji, Hanadama, Kunaraku you go with Hinamori and patrol the western side of the city, we need to make sure nothing shows up. Manari, Shanso, Temari you're with me we will take the eastern side meet back here at eleven. If you run into trouble signal me move"

"Hai Taicho" Hinamori's group left leaving Ichigo and the others there.

"lets go" Ichigo flash stepped out the shop followed by the group. They got about half way round the town when Ichigo started to feel a strange reiatsu, he run all the ones he knew through his head none matched and it wasn't a arrancar could it be a Vizard. "Follow me" he called over his shoulder to the others. He headed straight to the reiatsu.

He tried to focus on finding Shinji if there was a Vizard he was the one to see. There he was heading towards the strange reiatsu. He planed a intercept course on Shinji. Bounding across the buildings he spotted Shinji just ahead. "SHINJI" Ichigo shouted, Shinji turned and stopped. Ichigo stopped just in front of him "How are you friend" Ichigo held out his hand.

"Doing well I see you are a Taicho" Shinji took the hand and shook it. "You feel the strange reiatsu as well" he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded "I thought if it was a Vizard you would know" Ichigo kept his tone low so that the others couldn't hear them.

"you'd think but I have no clue this reiatsu has been showing up all over the place the other Vizard are out on patrol" he looked at the other shinigami then back at Ichigo he leaned in closer to Ichigo to be doubly sure the others couldn't hear what he was about to say. "If I am feeling this correctly I would say they have something strange In their reiatsu Ichigo"

Ichigo nodded "that's why I brought them I felt it and wandered what it was" Shinji nodded.

"lets go have a look at that reiatsu shall we" he flash stepped off closely followed by Ichigo and the shinigami.

They arrived at the area of the reiatsu and set about searching Ichigo turned a corner and saw a hollow mask lying on the floor. He quickly turned and headed off to find Shinji.

"Shinji its a Vizard more than likely untrained" Ichigo said with a grim face Shinji nodded

"All right show me" Ichigo turned and led Shinji to the alley the other Shinigami didn't know about the Vizard and they were very prejudice to anything with hollow abilities as such the Vizard kept themselves secret.

Ichigo showed Shinji the mask he looked grim "we need to find this person now before something happens" just as he said that a young girl came around the corner. No older than Ichigo.

"Who are you and why are dressed so funny" she looked confused at Ichigo's appearance. She gasped "why do you have swords...don't hurt me" she backed away.

"Do not fear we wont hurt you" Ichigo stood up he shuddered this reiatsu it was the girls. He picked up the mask "Is this yours" he handed the mask to the girl.

She took the mask "yes it keeps showing up and I keep throwing it away" she looked curiously at the two people in front of her "who are you"

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo fifth division Taicho of the Gotei thirteen I am a soul reaper" Ichigo slowly and calmly told the girl their was no reason to hind anything if she was a Vizard. "What is you're name"

"I am Shinata Halasouki, so you are a soul reaper my grandmother told me all about them. She told me all these stories, about creatures called hollows and how the soul reapers defended us against them and the Quincy tales. She died not that long ago I thought they were just stories but they obviously weren't"

Ichigo watched Shinata her face was a mixture of happiness, confusion and depression, he supposed it was the fact that she was happy at the fact soul reapers were real but sad at remembering her grandmother. "Shinji take the girl and look after her" Shinji nodded.

"Hello there I am Shinji Hirako I think there are some things we need to talk about" He held out his hand to Shinata, she cautiously took the hand and Shinji led her to the Vizard's base.

Ichigo stood and looked at his watch 10:50_ "hmm should get the others and head back"_. Ichigo flash stepped back to the group who where waiting on a roof "Come we are going back to the shop" they nodded and flash stepped back to the shop.

When they returned they saw Hinamori and her team waiting. "Kurosaki Taicho everything was clear on the patrol no residual reiatsu either so there has been no fighting for some time" Momo bowed as Ichigo approached.

"Thank you Hinamori lets see how Urahara is doing on the Gigai's" Ichigo walked into the shop and through into the back, lying on the floor were five Gigai's each a perfect replica of it's future owner.

"Ahh Kurosaki Taicho just the person I am applying the finishing touches to the Gigai's I took the liberty of adding a few extras and a couple of experimental pieces to them I thought you wouldn't mind" Ichigo nodded and sat in the chair.

"What did you add to them Kisuke" Ichigo asked the man.

"Well each of them have this little device I have been working on that lets them fully hide the reiatsu of the wearer while allowing them the use of their respective power, also there is this built in soul candy which means if you focus you're reiatsu on changing it will change into the shinigami form and leave the Gigai behind with a soul inside." Ichigo nodded when he finished.

"Thank you for this on such short notice Urahara"

"well all Taicho's and Fukutaicho's automatically have a Gigai built so I only had to make six and I have to say building six Gigai's in sixteen hours is good even for me" Urahara was grinning broadly.

Ichigo could only laugh at the eccentric man "you certainly are one of a kind Urahara"

"Done here you go Kurosaki six completed Gigai would you like some dinner and rooms for tonight" Urahara laid Ichigo's Gigai on the floor and looked at the young Taicho.

"Please if you don't mind Urahara" Ichigo accepted his offer and they both went to the front of the shop where Hinamori was having a in-depth conversation on Kido with Tessai, Hanadama and Kunaraku were drinking tea with Jinta and Ururu. "where are Shinji, Manari, Shanso and Temari" Ichigo asked noticing the four missing Shinigami.

"Oh Kurosaki Taicho they went down to the basement to train" Momo spoke from her place next to Tessai.

"Thanks Hinamori I'll go join them" Ichigo headed towards the entrance and jumped down into the basement. He saw Shinji standing there zanpakuto drawn surrounded by Manari, Shanso and Temari. Ichigo just stood and watched as each of them attacked simultaneously and Shinji defended it was a blur of thrusts and parries slashes and blocks. They moved fast but he easily followed their movement.

He waited they broke apart bowed and sheathed their Zanpakuto, Ichigo walked forwards "Very impressive Shinji now I know why you were the third seat".

Shinji turned and bowed to Ichigo "thank you Taicho I practice every day"

Ichigo nodded "but watching this you have very fixed movement If a enemy watched you long enough like I did they would notice the weakness" Shinji stood their eyes wide he had a weakness.

"Please tell me Taicho where do I fail" he knelt in front of Ichigo.

"Oh get up Shinji what do you think I was about to tell you" Shinji rose eyes downcast what a idiot. "Now when you defend and when you attack you only move you're feet you should pivot on them and move you're whole body. The first thing you should do is get you're body out of danger" Shinji nodded and watched as Ichigo drew Zangetsu off his back and pierced the blade through the floor

"Come at me all of you" they drew their Zanpakuto, and charged. It became a blur of movement Ichigo dodged every attack perfectly just as Shinji went to strike he ducked the blade came up and grabbed his wrist. The others stopped "See Shinji you need to flow do not be so stiff in you're movements now break and I will attack" Ichigo let go of his wrist and backed off he picked up Zangetsu.

Shinji took his stance, Ichigo charged in he swung Zangetsu down and crashed into Shinji's defense

the fight continued Ichigo crashing into his defense constantly telling Shinji to move.

Shinji was on the defensive not having a chance to counter Ichigo's relentless attack even at one tenth of his power he was still far too strong for the shinigami.

Something clicked in Shinji Ichigo was showing him his weakness he could feel it now the rigidness of his posture the unmoving defense he needed to move not hold still. Water can grind a rock to dust Ichigo was the water and he was the rock.

Shinji countered the second Ichigo struck rolling his body and Zanpakuto around Ichigo's blade and came around his side training a slash across Ichigo's slide he connected with Zangetsu instead of Ichigo. But still he flowed slipping into a crouch and sliding his blade down Zangetsu. Ichigo slipped Zangetsu down and stopped just before connecting with Shinji's shoulder.

"Well done Shinji" Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and clasped his hand over the Shingami's shoulder "you learn quickly, see the difference it makes learn to flow with you're body and attacks, you will truly be a force to reckon with" Ichigo let go of Shinji and looked at the others "it is getting late with have a lot to do tomorrow and must do it quickly lets retire for the evening"

He turned and left the training grounds followed by the others "now it is time to retire" he said to the shinigami "thank you Urahara could you please show us to our rooms"

Urahara bowed "certainly please follow me" he turned and led them down a corridor to the bedrooms the Shinigami broke off in two groups of three. One of the girls one of males into two separate rooms. "I apologize Kurosaki-kun Hinamori-san I only have one more room it is a twin room so do not worry I normally don't have so many people staying at one time, I will have to extend the shop" he mused this "well good night" He turned and left.

Just as Ichigo thought he couldn't be more annoying. "well Hinamori I guess we have no choice do you want to get changed in here I will go to the bath room" Momo nodded Ichigo grabbed his clothes from the room and left to get changed.

He came back and Momo was in her night dress _"Shes Beautiful" _his jaw hit the floor she wore a long flowing pink night gown and her hair was down, that long flowing dark auburn hair. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Momo felt him approach and she fell back as his arms wrapped around her she lent into his chest, she knew as long as Ichigo was alive she was safe. He had banished her daemons named Aizen and saved her from her fall into a black abyss.

She sighed then turned around to look into his soft amber eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him forward into a soft kiss. She let go "good night Ichigo" and turned to go to bed, Ichigo reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He lent down and pushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss he put all his feelings into the kiss "good night Momo." He let her go and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Some surprising news

They awoke early the next day, the whole team sat around the small table in the back of the shop drinking tea and finishing breakfast, Ichigo looked at the clock just gone six. He stood and gestured to the others "finish up we are going soon" they all nodded as Ichigo turned and left the room to find Urahara.

Urahara was sat in his office with his zanpakuto out on his lap and a cleaning kit open on a table, Ichigo bowed when he entered "Urahara I am afraid I will have to ask you and you're staff to accompany us back to soul society, for my orders are to round up all spiritually aware people in Karakura."

Urahara replaced the oil and rag in the box, he sheathed Benehime and stood in front of Ichigo, "Very well Kurosaki Taicho when you intend to leave come and get us and we shall leave with you" Urahara bowed his head and left the room, Ichigo went back to find his team ready to leave.

"Okay then one team we will gather all of the significantly spirit aware people in the town and I know them all, so this should not be too hard" he looked around the table at his team, "I will dictate who will and will not be returning with us whoever I leave behind soul society does not need to know about is that understood" his tone left no room for argument the group nodded, "very well lets go."

Sprinting across the houses the first person he headed for was Tatsuki get her and Orihime will be easier to handle, he stopped just outside her house he faced Momo "tell the others to wait here and stay put I will handle this" she nodded, Ichigo headed inside.

Ichigo walked into Tatsuki's house, he headed out to the garden in the training ring he saw her beating the hell out of a poor training dummy.

"Hey Tatsuki" Ichigo called out, she spun round and saw him.

Anger took her, how dare he show his face around here "you bastard!" she charged him, she threw a punch to his stupid face.

Ichigo just stood there confused what had he done, he saw the fist fly in he dodged it and the round house kick that followed. Tatsuki wailed on him for about five minuets Ichigo just dodged the attacks till she eventually stopped.

"Tatsuki what's wrong what did I do" Ichigo asked placing his hands on her shoulders holding her steady.

She stood there panting out of breath "how dare you come here after what you did to Inoue, you insensitive bastard, you have broke her heart" she looked at him.

"What do you mean" he was really confused now.

"She loves you, you moron and you bring her back and leave her, just when she thinks she can get close to you, you go and disappear" she stood there shaking.

"I...never knew, I mean I love her too but shes basically my sister" he had never thought of Inoue like that, how had he abandoned her "what do you mean I abandoned her"

"You bring her back to that place soul society, she gets sent home and you are nowhere to be found" she stared at him, only now did she notice the white Haori he wore what was this getup for.

"I...I didn't know what happened to any of them they were all gone by the time I could come and see them, you see Tatsuki I am a Taicho now, thats the reason I wasn't around." he took a deep breath. "Like I said I don't love Inoue in that way she is my sister, and I have responsibilities in the spirit world I am no longer alive effectively, I have orders to bring all you guys back to Soul Society, so come with me now Tatsuki" He hugged her and let her go.

She nodded "Okay Ichigo once this is done you have a lot of explaining to do" she followed him out of the house and to the group of waiting Shinigami. "Who are you guys" she looked at the assembled group.

"Hello there I am Hinamori-Fukutaicho we are Kurosaki-Taicho's soldiers" Momo bowed to the newly arrived person.

Shit Ichigo was telling the truth, she looked over to him talking to the rest of the group. She looked at Ichigo he was so different now so grown up standing tall and proud, he looked good in the white Haori.

"Amazing isn't he" Momo asked her. She looked over at the newly arrived girl "what's you're name I am Momo Hinamori"

"Huh oh my names Tatsuki Arisawa, yeah he has really changed" she looked at the small woman in front of her "so you're his second in command, what's he like as a boss"

"He is the greatest, he noble and courageous and so supportive" She looked at him, she had fallen for him completely.

"Any way Tatsuki I will need you're help when collecting Inoue" Ichigo walked over snapping the two girls out of their day dream.

"Huh oh all right Ichigo" she looked around as the Shinigami prepared to move "err I know you guys can jump around like ninjas and stuff but how am I going to keep up".

Ichigo just walked over and picked her up and placed her on his back, "whatever you do, do not let go".

She blushed embarrassed at how she was being treated, "alright you lot follow me and keep close" he flash stepped away.

Tatsuki held on for dear life, she had never been so fast the world was just flashing by. Ichigo stopped at Orihime's house "We are there". Tatsuki jumped off his back, "Tatsuki, Hinamori come with me the rest of you stand guard, the concentrated Reiatsu might attract trouble" the group nodded, Ichigo walked in.

They went up the stairs Tatsuki in the lead she knocked on the bedroom door "Inoue it's me Tatsuki there is someone here you might like to see"

"come in" The voice was quiet and lifeless, there was no soul in Inoue's voice.

Tatsuki pushed the door open and walked in she went over to her friend laying on the bed, she sat down next to her and pulled Inoue up into a hug.

Ichigo walked over and sat down on the other side, she still hadn't noticed him. "Inoue look behind you" Tatsuki let her go she turned round and looked straight into Ichigo's eyes.

"Kurosaki kun...is that really you" she looked at him, tears started to well in her eyes she reached forwards, she grabbed his Haori then yanked him into a hug. "Where have you been I haven't seen you in months, since we got back from Hueco Mundo and they took you away what has happened". Her eyes brimming with tears looking at him, she finally noticed the expression he wore was not his usual scowl but a calm, collected, caring one and a set determination hidden underneath.

Ichigo just held onto her holding her close, he truly loved her but like a brother loves a sister, the same for Rukia they were sisters with no other way he could think of them.

"Inoue, Tatsuki has told me about how you feel and I just wanted to say I love you but not in that way, I love you like I love Tatsuki and how I love Rukia, you are my sister I juts can't think of you as anything more".

Orihime nodded at his words, there was finally a end to her path, Ichigo knew how she felt and now she knew how he felt about her, at least she meant something so deeply to him.

Hinamori stood in the doorway watching feeling it not her place to intrude on the sensitive moment, she watched Ichigo he truly was an enigma. This being the tough serious expression he wore hiding this sensitive, caring and fiercely loyal person.

She felt her heart flutter as she thought about him, she hoped to god she hoped that the moments they shared in the ready room and at Urahara's meant to him what they did to her, for now she knew that this was true and total love that she felt for this man.

Well here is the next chapter I am so sorry for the update time and how short this chapter is, just I have had a lot of college work but thankfully now I am finished.

I felt this was a good place to finish the chapter, and yes Halasouki will make a appearance in the next chapter but not saying how, there will be some problems next chapter.

So please be patient and please, please review

Kalendren


	6. Chapter 6

Difficulties

First off, I know the last chapter sucked and I am very sorry for that I have tried my best with this chapter to improve the grammar and the way it reads, but I really need a beta reader so any one out there who wants to beta for me will be greatly appreciated.

Ichigo looked up sharply his face going grim.

"Kurosaki Taicho what is it" for the little while she had know him she had never seen him like this.

"We have to move now" Ichigo looked at them his gaze lingering on Hinamori.

Spinning on the balls of his feet drawing Zangetsu as he turned stopping the blade mere centimetres from the arrancar's throat.

"Rising sun" the look on Grimmjow's face was priceless.

"Falling moon" Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu "now what do you want"

"Aizen has organized an attack on Karakura he knows you are here, he wants to capture you and Orihime." Grimmjow was looking grave "but he won't stop there he has ordered the town to be destroyed, I was sent forward to scout the others will be here in ten minuets"

"So how many"Ichigo was getting a little impatient at the lack of vital information.

"Ten all together but three Espada; me, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra " Grimmjow had a decidedly worried look on his face.

"Very well Grimmjow thank you" With a nod Grimmjow left

"What are we going to do Ichigo" Orihime was only just holding it all together she was in a very emotionally volatile state.

Tatsuki just sat there bewildered by the events, the way Ichigo could move so quickly with the huge sword, the way the guy with the groovy jaw mask appeared out of nowhere; and what where these Espada and why was Orihime so scarred.

Ichigo turned to face the others "You have to leave here now" he looked to Hinamori "I will tell the rest of the group to split up to collect the other targets, after that meet them at Urahara's I want you to take Tatsuki and Orihime there" pausing to draw breath he carried on "I will try to hold them off for as long as I can but I'm not sure I can do it with the limiters on, at Urahara's wait one hour if I don't arrive before then go to Seireitei and get reinforcements"

She wanted to protest so badly she couldn't loose him not after all he had done and what she meant to him, he was so important to her even for the short time they had been together it was like it was always meant to be.

He could see the protest forming on her lips, he just pulled her into a tight hug "no protests Momo I couldn't bear to see any of you hurt"

Hinamori nodded he looked down at her beautiful face and fell in to those soft brown orbs that were her eyes, surrendering to the impulse he bent down and kissed her, it just felt so right the softness and warmth of her lips just held him, eventually they parted without another word Ichigo flash stepped away.

He stood there in front of the group outside, "listen up Arrancar are on the way, and there will be three Espada with them, but we have a mission to complete and we will not leave until it is done." He looked at each of them no fear but a grim determination to succeed. These were indeed good and loyal people.

"We are going to split up to complete the mission, Shinji and Shanso you are going to get the Quincy's be careful Ryuken is just as likely to try and kill you as say hello, go see Uryu first tell him I said to come he will get his father." The pair nodded and flash stepped away.

Ichigo continued "there are a pair of teenagers Mizurio and Keigo they live on the east side of town, they will be together Kunaraku, Manari get them by any means necessary go" nodding they left.

Ichigo looked at the last two "Temari, Hanadama go with Hinamori to Urahara's protect them ok there will be a massive concentration of Reiatsu there and the Arrancar will surely head for it, when the other groups arrive wait one hour if I'm not back you leave you got it" they nodded "good GO!" they flash stepped away.

Ichigo sighed he had six minuets till they arrived just enough time, standing Ichigo sped off to the one person he would entrust the las group of people to.

Chad was just out for a walk when they jumped him, six large drunken idiots just spoiling for a fight. Chad sighed and turned he was used to this it just didn't bother him any more, he dodged the first blow and planted his fist in the guys face.

"Chad theres no time for that I need you're help"

He never thought he would hear that voice again not after what happened, but his eyes confirmed his ears standing there tall and powerful was Ichigo.

"And you bastards had better fuck off unless you want to deal with me" Ichigo just looked at them. What looked like the leader sauntered up to the cocksure little brat.

"Now listen here why don't you run along to you're little cosplay now kid and leave us alone you don't want to get hurt now do you"

The guy went to pat him on the head in a flash Zangetsu was out the tip in the guys palm, "how about you run along before you get hurt, I like the sound of that better"

He gulped and felt the hot liquid start flowing down his leg as his bladder gave out, a whimper escaped his lips, turning round all he saw was Chad the others had run off the second the kid pulled his sword.

Ichigo lowered Zangetsu and the whimpering mass of jelly took off running. "Chad I need you're help" Ichigo looked at his friend, the long standing friendship between the two was amazing; they both knew if they asked the other for anything it would be done. That's why he would entrust his family to Chad and Chad only.

"Arrancar are on their way here, to capture me an Orihime I want you to take my family to Urahara's shop and protect them please you're the only one I can trust them too. I know you won't let anything near them"

_**FLASH BACK**_

Chad nodded he owed his life to Ichigo many times over. He remembered after he had been healed by Unohana, he went back in to see what damage he could do. Running down that never ending hall way when the Arrancar dropped down on him ten of them, the blur and speed of the fight he couldn't remember much but he remembered the feel of the cold steel press into his stomach, the sharp pain going across his chest and the burn between his shoulders. He lay there in a pool of his own blood through his fogging vision he saw the white shapes approach him, he saw a black blur fly over him then nothing.

He came round to a warm feeling encasing his body he slowly opened his eyes to see the orange screen of Orihime's healing field. "Grr what happened"

"You was ambushed by some Arrancar but don't worry they all paid the price" Ichigo sat on the table but what was surprising was he was in Bankai form.

Then it all came rushing back. Ichigo leaped over him spearing the first Arrancar through the face with Zangetsu he brought his leg round and crashed into the neck of the next Arrancar killing him instantly Ichigo became a blur as he flash stepped around laying down the Arrancar with brutal strokes.

_**END FALSHBACK **_

"I owe you my life Ichigo therefore should me forfeiting my life save your family's so be it, but why do you have a white Haori"

"I am now fifth division Taicho, I was given a mission to gather any one here with high spirit pressure, which includes my family. Take them to Urahara's you will be safe there the rest of my people will be there, they are instructed to wait one hour for me after that leave ok"

Chad nodded.

"Thank you my friend see you on the other side"

With that the two left sprinting in opposite directions.

Ichigo turned the corner he he could feel the pressure building they were nearly here, touching the micro bead in his ear he put the call in to Soul Society. "This is Kurosaki-Taicho, Arrancar are approaching, I will need my limit released."

"Request confirmed limit's will be released in five minuets" The line went dead.

He would have to survive for five minuets at one tenth his power this was going to be tough. They were drawing nearer the pressure building; Ichigo stood in the middle of the park and drew Zangetsu calmly waiting.

Nnoitra had developed a strong hatred for Kurosaki ever since he was beaten by him in Hueco Mundo, he had jumped at this mission and even brought Tesla along he would also have the chance for some real destruction when he tore this pathetic town apart brick by brick.

He looked down and there waiting was the Kurosaki boy. A grin spread across his face this was going to be fun they didn't even have to look for the kid.

Ulquiorra calmly stood back on his own he didn't have any Fraccion he didn't need them, they would get in his way. He was assigned to kill Ichigo if Nnoitra failed to capture him, but that task might prove harder now.

Ichigo saw them slowly descending towards him raising Zangetsu he started to slowly release his Reiatsu. The pressure slowly building the red veins of power flowing off him, Ichigo slowly whispered his favorite phrase "Getsuga Tensho".

The pressure wave hit the Arrancar, one of the Numeros took the full force of the attack was Vaporised. Nnoitra grinned again this boy certainly is more powerful "I'm certainly going to enjoy this". Nnoitra drew his Zanpakuto and flung himself at Ichigo the fight begun.

Chad was running down the street only a couple more blocks to Ichigo's house, he looked up he felt the shock wave of Ichigo's Reiatsu and that of the Arrancar, he sure hoped Ichigo would be ok taking them all on. He could tell Ichigo was stronger he could feel it, Ichigo was never a normal person and he certainly isn't a normal Shinigami. He turned and run on to the house.

Kunaraku and Manari landed they could feel the Reiatsu of the two kid's inside by no means were they strong probably the same level as a unseated fourth division member. Looking up Manari saw an open window she signaled Kunaraku and jumped through, landing they could see they were in the bedroom of the small apartment, Manari walked though the door into the living room there sprawled out on the couch was one of the teens, the other was standing in the kitchen.

"Are you Keigo and Mizurio" Kunaraku said as he walked into the room, the sudden noise startled Keigo and he fell off the couch, Mizurio calmly looked round from his sandwich.

"I'll say it again are you Keigo and Mizurio" Kunaraku could already tell he disliked these two.

Keigo stood why did these people always come here, he could still remember when he had Yumichika and Ikkaku living with him, he shuddered at the memory. "Err I'm Keigo and that's Mizurio" Keigo pointed to his friend.

"Come with us please" Manari walked forwards.

"And who might you be my lovely lady" Keigo said as he slid up to Manari, "Oh the heavens have blessed me with such mountains of love" Keigo's hand reached out to grasp Manari's breast.

"Get the hell away from me you little pervert" she crashed the hilt of her zanpakuto into his crotch and as he fell smacked him over the back of the head "I think we will have no more out of him"

"Pardon me but may I ask why we have to go with you" Mizurio asked walking out of the kitchen with a glass of milk and his sandwich.

"Kurosaki Taicho's orders" Kunaraku said as he hefted the unconscious form of Keigo onto his shoulder.

"Kurosaki...Taicho" Mizurio dropped his plate Manari walked over grabbed his shirt collar and then flash stepped out the apartment followed by Kunaraku carrying the limp Keigo.

Shinji and Shanso arrived at the hospital this was where they could feel the Quincy's presence, Shanso stepped forwards a blue arrow impacted the ground in front of his feet, he looked up from the arrow and what he saw was a young man the same age as Ichigo holding a black and blue bow.

"Who are you" Shinji gulped this person was powerful and one of those arrows could easily kill him.

"Ishida Uryu Quincy what do you want at my fathers hospital" another arrow was on the bow.

"We are here on Kurosaki Taicho's instructions, we are on orders to bring all those in the area with high Reiatsu to seireitei." Shinji walked forwards. "Kurosaki Taicho sent us to contact the Quincy but he said it would be you're father who attacked us not you" Shinji flashed a smile "we can escort you to the Urahara shop or you and you're father can go alone but you must come" Ishida nodded.

The Reiatsu hit them like a blow to the chest Shanso stumbled back, Uryu looked down as his bow started to throb with the increased power in the air.

"Shit there here all ready" Shinji shouted

"Who are" Ishida was worried why didn't he feel them before.

"Arrancar were sent to capture Kurosaki Taicho and Orihime, there are three Espada and seven other Arrancar, Kurosaki Taicho said he would hold them off so we could complete the mission so please hurry we need to help him"

Ishida nodded and went to get his father.

Chad burst through the front door "hey there Sado how have you been" Isshin stood and shook Chad's hand.

"I'm sorry Mr Kurosaki but you need to come with me, we have to go to Urahara's shop you are not safe here. Arrancar have attacked Ichigo is holding them off but he can't hold out forever on his own."

Isshin nodded he did feel the Reiatsu but in his spirit dampening Gigai it was faint, "very well Sado lets go to Urahara's I'll go get the girls" Isshin ran up the stairs and quickly came back down followed by Yuzu and Karin.

Chad picked the girls up and placed one on each of his huge shoulders and left running to the shop closely followed by Isshin.

Kunaraku got back to the shop closely followed by Manari, he threw Keigo onto the floor and Mizurio was dropped unceremoniously onto his arse by Manari. Turning they saw Shinji and Shanso walk through the door with Ryuken and Uryu Ishida in tow.

Hinamori walked into the room "any news from Kurosaki-Taicho" she looked round the room, Shinji stepped froward.

"Hinamori-Fukutaicho just before we departed the hospital with the Quincy's we felt Taicho's Reiatsu rise, we presume he has begun battle with the Arrancar" she nodded and left the room again.

She walked outside and looked up at the sky, the stars and moon reminding her of him, silent yet amazing and powerful "Please come back Ichigo" a silent tear ran down her cheek.

The clash of blades echoed around him Ichigo pushed forwards throwing Nnoitra back, the Numeros fanned out behind him blocking his escape. _"crap now what do I do" _he touched the micro bead in his ear"any update on the limit release" silence followed _"if this stupid limit aint off soon I'm dead"_

"Just a few more minuets Kurosaki Taicho" the line went silent again.

"_I DON'T HAVE FUCKING MINUETS...FUCK THIS" _he placed his left hand on his right forearm and said his single favourite word "Bankai"

The pressure surged up around him one poor Numeros who thought he had an opening was vaporized in the blast that shot from Ichigo's blade. The red Reiatsu flared around him shielding him from view, and kicking up a cloud of dust.

The dust settled and Ichigo stood there his black Nodachi shined in the moonlight his cloak billowing with the force coming off him, his captains Haori jagged and rough just like his cloak, and the one thing no one ever wanted to see the bone mask of a Vizard.

The power flowing off Ichigo was immense and those eyes, the deep black and yellow orbs sent a chill down Nnoitra's spine.

"Let's go" with that Ichigo flung himself forwards.

Three of the Numeros had stayed with Nnoitra, the other four went with Grimmjow, who was currently speeding across the rooftops towards the Urahara shop.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Tesla "When we get there hang back and I will scout it out" Tesla merely nodded.

He despised the Espada his cocksure attitude and brash manner grated against his nerves, why did he have to be sent to watch over this bastard, why couldn't he be fighting proudly with his master against the Shinigami Taicho.

Grimmjow felt the hate radiating off of Tesla, he would have to keep a close eye on him, but if his plan worked he wouldn't have too for much longer.

They landed on the roof of the house opposite the Urahara Grimmjow turned to face Tesla "Five minuets then flare you're Reiatsu, I will wait behind the shop and come out to attack them from behind, Got it?"

Again Tesla just nodded with that Grimmjow flash stepped to the rear of the shop, making sure to keep his Reiatsu masked.

He sneaked up to the back door and gently knocked on it, the door flung and in the next second Grimmjow found himself pinned to the floor by no less than six shinigami, Urahara, Yoruichi and Momo, Chad stood there with his arms released and a fist full of energy dangerously close to his head and Ryuken and Uryu stood to wither side spirit arrows ready aimed for his head.

"Wait, wait, wait" Grimmjow kept his voice low and non-threatening, "I was just going to warn you and offer my help" he gulped even being the sixth Espada he could win in a fight against this lot.

"Let him up" Hinamori being the most senior member took charge "I saw him speaking with Kurosaki-Taicho earlier" she sheathed Tobiume, the rest of the group warily pulled back from him, but kept their weapons to hand.

Momo levelled her gaze at him "What do you want Espada"

"I came to warn you there are four Arrancar outside, and if you help me we can get rid of them" Grimmjow kept his hands in his pockets, and chose his words carefully as well as staying as nonthreatening as possible.

"Carry on how can we help you" Hinamori was still uncertain of the Espada but Ichigo trusted him and that was enough for her.

"In exactly two minuets they will attack the shop, I am supposed to attack you from behind, but if you hold them In place I will come from behind you and finish them off" Hoping they would accept the plan and not kill him, he waited for her response.

Hinamori looked to Urahara and Yoruichi who both nodded, "very well we accept you're plan"

Grimmjow nodded "I will wait outside" he turned and exited the door.

Hinamori turned to Urahara "We will open up with a barrage of Kido" she faced the Ishida's and Chad "Sado-kun you can fire one of you're energy blasts and then charge in supported by the rest of us" the Shinigami and Chad nodded, "Mr Ishida, Uryu you hold back and support us" the pair nodded. "Yoruichi, Urahara we will flank them once the fire starts" they nodded, Urahara smiled _ "she certainly is more confident than the Momo I remember Ichigo seems to be good for her."_

"Get ready" Momo released Tobiume, she felt the Reiatsu flare of a very strong Arrancar "NOW!" the front of the Urahara shop was blasted open as nine fire balls flew from it, followed by a storm of arrows and the huge energy blast from Chad.

One Arrancar was blown clean out the sky, as he was hit dead in the chest by Chad's blast, five arrows and three of the fire balls.

Chad launched himself out the smoking hole in the front of the shop closely followed by the Shinigami. 

Thankfully now Ichigo was only facing one Numeros and Nnoitra, He was hard pressed by the Fifth Espada, but he was giving no ground.

Nnoitra bearing a slash across his right shoulder and left arm was reveling in this fight, and it wouldn't be long till he had the boy on his knees begging for mercy.

Ichigo spun on his heels raising his right hand he pointed his fingers at the Numeros face forming a point, "way of destruction number 47 shot of crimson fire" a bright red ball of fire hit the Numeros face, and caused it's whole upper body to explode in a cloud of blood and burnt flesh.

Turning to barely fend a blow from Nnoitra the blade slid along his, but it was too close and cut him along his left shoulder,_ "better that than take my head off" _he thought.

The fight was a pure stalemate Ichigo was the superior fighter but Nnoitra was stronger, that is stronger until his limits are lifted.

Ichigo lost sight of Nnoitra quickly spinning his blade connected with the strange weapon of his opponent, but the force pushed his arms back and one prong from the blade cut deep into his forearm.

His micro bead beeped "Kurosaki-Taicho limit will be lifted in ten seconds" Ichigo let a smile creep onto his face. It was a disturbing sight the way the mask contorted to bring out the hideous grin.

Ichigo pumped his Reiatsu into his blade the Reiatsu flowing off him and clinging to Zangetsu, Nnoitra was slowing he could hardly move, the smallest of movements was taking all his effort.

"Five"

The black and red tendrils started forming around him.

"Four"

Ichigo slowly raised Zangetsu above his head, the power radiating from him was frightening.

"Three"

The Reiatsu danced around his blade, the sheer force was pushing him down into the ground.

"Two"

He focused the words ready on his lips. Nnoitra was now pinned in place the immense Reiatsu from this boy was pushing him into the ground he felt his knees buckle, a scream erupted from his mouth as his bones started to snap and twist under the pressure.

"One limit released"

The explosion of power from him was immense the whole area was bathed in blinding white light, Ulquiorra was struggling to remain standing,_ "he will certainly be a problem"_

Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs and brought Zangetsu crashing to the ground "GETSUGA TENSHOU" the wave of pure Reiatsu leapt forthfrom the end of the blade, and crashed along the floor, tearing up the road as it went.

Nnoitra could only watch in fear as it crept closer, a blinding explosion followed when it connected with Nnoitra a blood curdling scream came from the center of explosion a crater erupted in the ground twenty feet wide and ten deep, Nnoitra was wiped from existence.

"Just you and me now Ulquiorra" Ichigo turned to look at the fourth Espada, "ready for a rematch, but I promise you, this time it won't be me running"

Ulquiorra took his hands from his pockets and did the one thing no one had ever seen, he drew his zanpakuto, Ichigo's body tensed, his eyes narrowed "Bring it on"

Simultaneously they sprang forward, blades connected and the pressure wave erupted into the air as two titans clashed.

Tesla was having a hard time, the fierceness of the attack aimed at them was astounding, how could they have known, then it dawned on him, it was obvious Grimmjow was a traitor.

He dodged another arrow that was all him and the others could do seeing as there was only three of them now, the Shinigami were closing quickly, he could pick out several worryingly high Reiatsu levels in there opponents.

Chad charged he had his fist ready filled with Reiatsu, twenty feet away the others close behind him, the Ishida's were doing a good job keeping them at bay, he was close enough, cocking his arm back he pumped more Reiatsu into his fist using all the strength he possessed he threw his arm forward, hitting the Numeros square in the face the force of the blow was enough to kill it but the energy coupled with Chad's unnatural strength vaporised the Arrancar's head.

Tesla looked down, just to see his comrade explode _"sod this I'm out of here" _he turned to use sonido, and came face to face with Grimmjow "YOU TRAITOR" Tesla drew his zanpakuto knowing he would be dead before he even drew it, his assumption was correct, Grimmjow calmly shoved his fist through Tesla's chest.

Drawing his fist out of Tesla's chest Grimmjow had a complete impassive expression on his face, Tesla tumbled to the ground dead.

As soon as Chad had killed the first Arrancar Hinamori flash stepped out to the far left of them, Urahara and Yoruichi stayed where they were she wouldn't need any help, and taking out an Arrancar on her own might prove a confidence boost for the poor girl.

Urahara turned to look at the clock, "Hinamori-san it has been one hour"

Momo nodded, and looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath she drew her zanpakuto, she channelled Reiatsu into the blade then thrust it into the air, giving a sharp twist and muttering "Unlock"

The path to soul society opened, "everyone please hurry"

The force of Ulquiorra's attacks were astounding, Ichigo was defending himself and sending off the occasional Getsuga Tenshou, the fight was even two perfectly matched titans.

Ichigo could sense the attack on his comrades was over, he had managed to hold them off. Now he had to get out, but if he turned to move Ulquiorra would kill him, he would have to do it, it was the only way he remembered Kurotsuchi's warning.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Kurosaki Taicho, you must never remove the ring, only in the most dire of circumstances should you" Kurotsuchi looked at him although with his face you never could tell what his expression was.

"Why is that Kurotsuchi Taicho" he was puzzled Kenpachi could remove his when he want'ed why should his be different..

"The amount of Reiatsu you posses is near limitless we simply can not measure it, the only way for you to control it is to have it limited, which is why you're Kido spells were so erratic before" He sighed and continued "IF you remove the ring the amount of unleashed Reiatsu could kill you, because you would have no control over it"

Ichigo nodded "Thanks" he walked off.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

He turned the ring on his finger, and blocked another of Ulquiorra's attacks. He locked blades with him now was his chance "Getsuga Tenshou"

Ulquiorra flew back with the force, Ichigo took his chance and wrenched the ring off the force crushed Ulquiorra into the ground.

The pure unbridled power forced Ichigo to the ground but not as much as Ulquiorra, the force with which he was flung into the ground forced him down twenty feet, buildings were levelled and trees up rooted.

A cyclone of black and red Reiatsu engulfed him. Ichigo could feel it his body became light his head clear but his control was gone, he was slowly loosing control the power just bled out like a open tap.

It took all his effort he was down on one knee his hands stuck to the ground, he slowly lifted his arms extended his left index finger, this was taking all his effort he could feel conciousness slipping away he replaced the ring sealing the power again.

He lay there unmoving, he couldn't move, just like Kurotsuchi said the toll it would take on his body was immense.

Momo was just about to enter the gate when she was crushed into the ground she couldn't breathe or move, and as suddenly as it happened less than a minuet later it stopped, she stood up and closed her eyes, her spirit moved out feeling amongst the ribbons of life, looking, searching, there she found the one the brightest of red.

She focused and her mind travelled down the ribbon, there lay a bloody shape of a man in a white Haori her Taicho.

Urahara popped his head out of the gate to see what was keeping Hinamori, all he saw was an explosion of pink Reiatsu and no Hinamori.

Ichigo felt like he had just been hit by half a dozen freight trains, his head felt like a orchestra was playing in it he could tell he had broken his left arm, right leg and several ribs, luckily he had avoided any serious cuts he just had many surface cuts and gashes.

He tried to stand only to crash back onto the floor.

Momo saw Ichigo struggling to stand, flash stepping one more time she was next to him "Taicho, are you ok?"

"How many times Momo call me Ichigo" he grinned at her.

She forced a smile "Until you stop hurting you're self to save others Taicho"

He grunted and raised Zangetsu "stand back ill open the gate" he focused his Reiatsu and thrust Zangetsu to the hilt through the air, twisting "Unlock" the Shoji doors appeared and opened.

Leaning on Momo Ichigo slowly walked through, his first mission was successful, against all odds and two Espada they prevailed.

Momo took Ichigo directly to the fourth division, when Unohana saw Ichigo she quickly rushed over to his side and bombarded her with questions on what happened to him, she seemed quite upset about it and angry that it happened which was unusual for Unohana.

Thinking about it, it seemed that every female in Soul society cared for him.

"We were ambushed Unohana-Taicho ten Arrancar appeared including the Espada Nnoitra and Ulquiorra" she smiled down at Ichigo and with clear adoration in her voice continued "Kurosaki-Taicho ordered us to complete the mission while he held the Arrancar back, he said to leave if he was not back in a hour. I was about to leave when the hour was up but felt a explosion of Reiatsu it was Ichigo, I rushed to him and found a seen of devastation, he...he removed the ring to save us" tears started rolling down her cheeks as she talked, the length that Ichigo went to to save them was simply amazing, he could of died yet he did so without hesitation.

Unohana gasped as Momo told her what happened, It was known what could happen if Ichigo removed his limiter, this truly was an amazing Taicho.

"Do not worry Hinamori you're Taicho will be right as rain in the morning" Unohana had her usual motherly air about her again.

Momo bowed "thank you Unohana-Taicho" she turned and left the fourth division compound and made her way to the first to report.

Well here is the first update in quite a while I have read and re read this chapter to try and iron out all the errors.

I made it extra long as an apology for taking so long, but I have had RL problems which is why it has taken so long.

Please review

Thanks Kalendren (Lewis ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

I am terribly sorry to all of the fans of this story, but after a lengthy period of absence from the story, I just can not get back into it. Therefore I am sorry to say that I am abandoning this story.

I may rewrite it later on but I am just really unhappy with this, looking back over it, I have seen many errors and the overall feel I get from it is very amateurish.

Sorry for the disappointment this will cause, but I feel it is better to cut this than to leave it.


End file.
